The Darkness Ascending
by Glee Klaine Fanboy
Summary: Derek has a nightmare about Stiles. Meanwhile, Stiles is getting closer to simply giving up and giving into the darkness. What can save him from himself, and can his savior make it in time? Warning: A little dark, lose your mind. STEREK


**The Darkness Ascending**

Author's Note: Just an idea for a fic I've been playing with inspired by Season 3B's trailer.

Warnings: Really dark, descriptive horrifying dreams. You've been warned this isn't an entirely happy fic!

**ooOoo**

A sound like a beating pulse filled his brain, as his eyes fell on a figure with its back turned. The figure was male, something familiar about him.

Derek felt his gut clench, recognizing brunette hair and a plaid shirt.

"Wake up," a voice choked out between sobs.

Sobbing and whimpering now replacing the defeaning pulse. The familiar male figure began to shake in fear.

"Stiles!"

Derek heard his own voice echo like in a tunnel- saw his arm reach out. The figured turned its head and pure bile turned Derek's stomach.

Stiles was whimpering, lips trembling terribly, tears of blood streaking down his face.

"Derek help me," Stiles pleaded, raising shaking hands.

Derek nearly turned away in shock and disgust. Blood was falling from Stiles' open hands, fingers bathed in red.

Derek couldn't take anymore. Panic built in him, a sensation he rarely allowed himself to feel.

Suddenly it was all gone, eyes flying open in fear, his breath coming in rapid bursts.

Derek willed himself to calm down, drawing in a long breath for courage. The dream became more distant with each calming inhale of oxygen. Don't think about him...

Derek rubbed his eyes and snuggled into his pillow, but it wasn't going to be so easy. Stiles was there when he closed his eyes, the vision of him trembling and pleading still horribly fresh.

Derek groaned in frustration as his eyes flew open again, knowing it would be pointless to try to sleep again anytime soon. Why _him_?

Thoughts of Stiles wouldn't stop coming- the boy's smile, his laugh.

Derek was confused by what he was thinking and feeling. Why was his heart continuing to pump so irregularly while he thought of only one person? It must be the nightmare...

The former alpha forced himself into a sitting position, bare feet against the carpeted floor. The moonlight peeking through the window illuminated his sweat-coated skin.

Derek gave a low groan of frustration, massaging the place between his eyes with his fingers, trying to stop himself from thinking about a certain brunette with whiskey-colored eyes.

Derek listened for Cora's heartbeat, catching it immediately, indicating his sister was still asleep. A glance at his bedside alarm told him it was _3:13 am_.

The wolf sighed and fell back against the mattress, aware that he was now wide awake. Sleep would be futile.

Without him even thinking about it his mind seemed to turn itself toward home and a certain teenage boy that might be sleeping soundly at that very moment.

**ooOoo**

Stiles didn't need the alarm. The dream had woken him at about 3:15- the same dream, hands drenched with blood...

Stiles shuddered, tipping the milk carton shakily, not hardly noticing it hit his Corn Flakes.

"I'm absolutely losing my mind," Stiles whispered aloud to nobody.

Dad was off working double time again. At least Stiles remembered not to pour too much milk this time, lost in his thoughts. For some reason he thought of Derek's broody face, and it was official- he was definitely losing it.

Stiles knew he probably had dark circles under his eyes. Probably looked like crap...

It was like being on auto-pilot and repeating the same day over and over- carrying his cereal to the table, mind just barely focused on eating.

Stiles jumped when his spoon clattered against his bowl, barely registering having lost his grip from exhaustion, and yes- he was positively, absolutely _LOSING IT._

**ooOoo**

Cora didn't fail to notice her brother's tired appearance, eyes slightly puffy like he hadn't slept well.

"Derek," she attempted.

Derek sighed and managed to give her only a half-annoyed expression.

"What?" he asked pointedly.

Cora searched desperately for what it was she wanted to say.

"You don't... seem yourself."

Derek sighed again and his expression became a more tired kind of defeated or resignation.

"I've gotta go back Cora," he muttered, not looking her in the eyes. "Something's not right. Don't ask how I know."

Cora was saddened immediately, knowing Derek meant go back without her...

"I'm staying aren't I?" she asked in a clearly annoyed tone.

"I'd prefer if you did," Derek admitted, eyes on her now. "I don't want to put you in anymore danger."

"I see," she began bitterly, eyes becoming cold and angry. "So I'm supposed to let you go into danger?"

"Cora please... "

She just shook her head, scowl deepening. Derek's eyes were almost pleading now.

"I almost lost you," he whispered, eyes becoming wet in spite of himself. "I almost lost you again... "

"Is it about _him_?" Cora demanded, ignoring Derek's concern. "It is... "

Derek was almost certain he knew- there was no mistaking exactly who Cora meant.

"Maybe," Derek attempted, keeping his voice even.

Cora sighed and turned away, knowing it was pointless to try to stop him. It had always been obvious to her there was something between _him _and Derek- something unspoken.

"I know why," she said quietly, still not facing him, voice resigned. "You think you'd be failing him too if you don't go. You think you'd be failing someone else... "

Derek's gut clenched at her words. Is that what it was? Not going would be failing again- failing Stiles like he'd failed Paige? Why'd his mind even draw that comparison? The slightly quesy feeling in his stomach was back.

"You're right Cora, _he_ means something. Stiles means something."

Cora looked at him strangely now, expression curious. Their gazes remained locked for a long moment, the silence seeming to drag out. Finally she spoke.

"I hope you find out just what he means to you Derek. For both your sakes... "

**ooOoo**

The teacher's voice seemed to drone out into incoherent syllables in his ears. Stiles looked down at his textbook, letters beginning to shift around on the page.

"Losing my mind," he whispered to himself.

"Mr. Stilinski?"

Stiles looked up, not remembering when their new Chemistry teacher Mr. Bovner had approached.

"You okay?" the older man asked with concerned eyes.

Stiles shook his head, hearing an audiable gasp escape his lips. Scott's worried eyes were on him from across the room.

"You look wiped Stiles," Mr. Bovner remarked concernedly. "I'm sending you to Student Services with the recommendation you go straight home and rest."

"I'm fine," Stiles insisted, but his voice sounded cracked.

Scott stood and approached.

"I think Mr. Bovner's right Stiles," his best friend urged with worried eyes. "Go get some sleep."

Stiles' eyes remained locked with the alpha, nodding his assent finally.

**ooOoo**

The clouds seemed to float in an ocean of blue. Derek saw it outside the plane window upon awakening from his nap. The dream hadn't returned and maybe he was overreacting.

Turned out he'd only been asleep about thirty minutes. The plane had still only just left New York.

Derek felt like they couldn't reach Sacramento fast enough...

**ooOoo**

Stiles had to force himself to stay focused on the road, managing to park his Jeep fairly good considering.

The trip up the stairs seemed almost grueling, so exhausted and weighed down was his mind. Just a little further...

Stiles thought his vision seemed blurry, hand reaching, turning the doorknob. Almost to his bed...

Exhaustion claimed him, as he fell into the overwhelming darkness, the vision of his bedroom swimming before him.

The collision with his floor didn't seem as hard as it should have. Suddenly he didn't seem tired either. This was strangely dark for his bedroom in late afternoon...

Stiles felt his heart acclerate as he realized it wasn't his bedroom. Something was moving nearby him. If only he could reach his phone...

Stiles managed to pull it from his pocket, clicking on the night light feature.

"Who's there?" he asked, voice trembling with a fear he couldn't explain.

Someone was speaking in an unknown tongue, a strange voice that pierced him like ice down to the bone.

"We're going to destroy all of them," it spoke in clear English.

It felt like a command. Destroy all of them...

Something grabbed his leg.

"No!" Stiles screamed.

It was pulling him back.

"NOOO!" Stiles exlaimed. "NOOOOO... "

Darkness was enveloping him. Overtaking him completely...

"Stiles!" a familiar voice spoke authoritatively.

Stiles looked up into familiar eyes, heart still fluttering wildly with fear. There was no mistaking...

It was actually dark now, and he was still lying on his bedroom floor. No doubt it was Derek, hand held down toward him.

Stiles grabbed it, feeling himself jerked to his feet by that strong hand, barely registering those arms flinging around him, pulling him into an embrace.

Derek inhaled shakily.

"You're safe," he said, no mistaking the anxiety.

"I am now," Stiles managed, hugging Derek back for all he was worth.

Stiles sniffled, trying to choke down a sob.

"Don't leave me Derek. Keep me safe. Yes safe!"

"I'm not," Derek promised him gently, fingers gently raking brunette locks.

Stiles gasped as hands cupped his cheeks, guiding his gaze to those familiar conflicted eyes.

"I promise I'm not," Derek whispered frantically, chastly pressing their lips together, eyes drifting closed.

Their lips brushed only a few seconds. Derek pulled back carefully. Stiles was eying him in wide-eyed disbelief.

Derek embraced him again, holding the teen close to himself like his most precious treasure.

"I promise," he repeated, planting frantic kisses on the boy's neck. "Never leave again."

Stiles inhaled with emotion, feeling safe for the first time in weeks in Derek's strong arms. Finally it felt like the darkness was pulling away from him a little. It was almost like his eyes opening, suddenly very aware this was really happening and he hadn't lost it.

"Derek," he whispered, feeling like his old self. "Its really you!"

"Its really me," Derek said, sobbing a little with emotion himself. "I've got you Stiles."

Stiles would be content to stay cradled and safe in that strong embrace forever, or at least however long it lasted...

**ooOoo**

_Fin_


End file.
